


Expedition: Nautilus Star

by RVA_Writer



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Underwater
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RVA_Writer/pseuds/RVA_Writer
Summary: Callum's mom and dad get called up to be researchers on the deep see habitat Nautilus Star to study sea monsters. They will be 400m underwater for over a year. Will it work out when Callum thinks he has met his future wife in a certain elf? To bad he's only 14.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Expedition: Nautilus Star

**Author's Note:**

> It's like making spaghetti I have so many idea's I have to throw stuff at the wall hoping something sticks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first visit to the Nautilis Star. Callum sees Rayla for the first time.

Callum always liked flying, especially in a helicopter. It always made him feel like he was actually flying. Planes on the other hand, made him feel detached from the sky. A feeling he decided he was going to have to get use to as he was about to spend the next year or more of his life under about two hundred meters of water. His parents were selected by a project called Nautilus Star to study the ocean depths. His father, Dr. Harrow, was a leading oceanographer and his mother was a world renown volcanologist that specialized in underwater volcanoes. Callum didn’t particularly like the idea of being under so much water, but his mother had explained it for what it was, an amazing opportunity for a fourteen-year-old boy. Out of all of his friends, only him and his little brother could say they spent a year at the bottom of the ocean.

Callum looked over to his half brother, Ezran. His bushy brown hair was parted by the headset he wore to make communication in the helicopter possible. Callum’s mother often joked that the two brunettes were at odds with each other for whose hair could be the messiest. Tucked in Ezran’s lap we his pet glow toad, a grumpy little creature that didn’t seem to like anyone but Ezran. The ten-year-old looked over to Callum, his blue eyes filled with wonder. He gave Callum a thumbs up before turning back to the windows. If someone wasn’t in the know, they would have never had guessed the two boys were brothers. Except for sharing their mother’s facial features, they looked nothing alike. Callum was fair skinned like his mother, while Ezran had his father’s dark skin, perhaps just a shade lighter.

Ezran bumped Callum’s arm again and pointed out the window. Callum could see the ship they would be landing on complete with all the rigging required to deploy its multiple submersibles. In just a few more minutes and the flight would be over with and Callum would be descending into the depth of the ocean. When the helicopter touched down, his step father was more than happy to jump out as soon as someone opened the door. Standing on the deck was a tall blonde haired woman with server gray eyes. Callum couldn’t help but think that she was rather pretty even if he has probably half her age. He couldn’t help but smile when she helped him disembark.

“Dr. Harrow. Dr. Sarai,” the woman greeted Callum’s parents.

“Director Opeli,” Harrow said, taking her hand and shaking it. “Nice to meet you in person.”

“Director Opeli,” Sarai said, also shaking her hand. “We are looking forward to this wonderful opportunity.”

“It’s my pleasure,” Opeli smiled. “We’ll be sending you down in Nexus One,” she said, motioning to one of the submersibles. “Your belonging and gear will be going down in Nexus Two, one of our unmanned submersibles.” She pointed to a second, smaller sub.

“Will you be going down with us?” Callum asked, suddenly realizing he was out of place when everyone, including Ezran turned to look at him.

“Callum, right?” Opeli asked.

“Uh, yeah,” Callum confirmed, feeling suddenly shy.

“I have some things to take care of up hear over the next few days, so I won’t be down this trip, but I’ll see you in a few days,” she said with a brief wink. Callum couldn’t help but blush. She looked to Ezran, “And, you must be little Ezran. Pleasure to meet you.” Turning her attention back to Harrow and Sarai, she said, “My assistant director, Kazi, will meet you when you arrive. It should take you fifteen minutes or so to reach the Nautilus Star. Once there Kazi will introduce you to the rest of the crew and get you all settled in. If you have any questions once your down there, just ask Kazi. They can help you.”

With in half an hour the family was packed into the Nexus One with a fifth man named Corvus. A young guy with thick dreads much like Harrows and skin a few shades darker. He looked rather sever at first until everyone was settled in, he had only two rules. Don’t crowd him, and don’t touch anything. The best everyone could see outside was over Corvus shoulder though the port hole he was using to pilot.

“I see you met the Director?” Corvus asked.

“Callum thought she was pretty,” Ezran chimed in.

“That’s right,” Corvus said with a chuckle, “aim high, kid.”

“She was more pleasant in person than on the internet,” Harrow said.

“Ha,” Corvus chuckled, “you’re probably the only person I’ve heard say that.”

“Tell me, Corvus,” Sarai spoke up, “are all the submersibles this claustrophobic?

“Well, we are actually over capacity. Nexus One is only meant for three people. A pilot and two passengers. It’s sole purpose is to ferry people to and from the surface. Then there is Nexus Two, totally unmanned and meant to bring gear and supplies down to the habitat. Then there is Nexus Three, that’s the main research vehicle, designed for six researchers, one pilot and a gunner.”

“A gunner?” Callum asked with amazement. “What do you need a gunner for?”

“Son, our first mission is research and study the wildlife, volcanic activity, and the sea floor. However, some of that wild life would much rather eat us than let us observe it, and some of it is big enough to do so,” Corvus explained.

“Any more submersibles?” Harrow asked.

“There is Nexus Four. Nexus Four is special. The latest in artificial intelligence and machine learning. Anything to dangerous for man or elf, Nexus Four is sent in. She can make decisions of the fly if she has too.”

“She?” Sarai asked.

“She prefers to be called she, so we call her she,” Corvus said.

“Are there really elves here?” Ezran asked, his face lit up.

“Six, but I’ll let Kazi introduce you, but they are an elf as well,” Corvus said. “But, the Director has a zero tolerance for racism, that’s what happened to your predecessor, Dr. Harrow.”

“No problem from me or my family with that,” Harrow said.

Corvus brought the sub into a portal on the underside of the Nautilus Star habitat. They hadn’t gotten a great look at the outside of the habitat because, as Corvus explained, external lighting was typically kept off as not to disturb wildlife. From inside the sub they could hear a door close under them before mechanics latched on the vehicle. Next, they could hear water rushing out from around them. Finally, the sub moved up into it’s proper dock. Corvus opened the hatch and started to help the family out.

A tall, dark skinned elf was waiting for them. Harrow recognized them as Kazi, he had spoken with them a few time on the various on line meetings that set this job up.

“Dr. Harrow,” Kazi greeted.

Harrow nodded to them. “Assistant Director Kazi. Allow me to introduce my with. Dr. Sarai, leading volcanologist. And my sons, Callum and Ezran.”

“It is nice to meet all of you,” Kazi said as people started to file into the room behind them. “Allow me to introduce everyone.” They motioned to a tall dark haired man, “You already know Dr. Viren, marine biologist and his children,” they motioned to a pale skin dark haired girl, “Claudia,” then they motioned to a tall blonde haired lad, “and Soren. Next we have Dr. Lian, our Geologist,” they motioned to a tall, lean Moonshadow elf, “and, Dr. Tiadrin, a marine biologist and our leading dive specialist,” they motioned to another Moonshadow that was stockier than the first and a little shorter. This here, is their daughter Rayla,” she motioned to another Moonshadow, this one caught Callum’s attention. He couldn’t take his eyes off her until he had taken in all her features. Her shoulder-length white hair. The marking under her eyes, the purple of her eyes. The way she looked at him with absolute disgust. Wait? What was that? He had missed Kazi introduce the next two members of the crew, a couple named Ethari and Runaan. The first being the mechanic and technical support. The second was chief of security and weapons master. What he didn’t miss was when they introduced the last member of the crew. A guy called Kasef. A research fellow. And, he looked at both the young girls as if he owned them. Callum wasn’t pleased. He knew Claudia most of his life and knew she didn’t belong to anyone, and as for Rayla. Well, he’d have to see about that.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be at a new tags or any new warnings as they apply to the chapters


End file.
